Alien Resurrection: The Son
by ChaseTheMorning
Summary: After returning to Earth, things have changed. Ripley thought they were safe. Of course, things don't always end as planned. Especially with a new generation in the mix. Read and see...Promise you won't be bored...


Okay, I haven't seen anything like this in the Aliens/Predators fiction section so I decided to gift you with something that I believe to be hilarious and extraordinary…

The time is a little after the end of Alien Resurrection. After Ripley and everyone lands on Earth. But there are a few changes:

Christie did NOT die because he kicked ass.

Call has an upgrade

Ripley and Johner 'bumped uglies' sometime before the end of the movie. :)

And without further ado, enjoy the show!

Oh, I do not own, nor will I ever own, the movie 'Aliens' or any of its prequels/sequels. They are the property of Warner Brothers Inc. and forever shall remain so. I am merely a humble fan with FAR too much time on her hands! =P The only things I own are characters you won't recognize.

Alien Resurrection: The Son

Chapter One: 911?

Earth.

What a perfect little niche of Hell.

Ever since we landed here no one has been entirely comfortable.

Call collapsed. The gravity of the Earth caused her to malfunction. But we managed to get her into a new body but her mainframe is the same...so is her 'asshole' programming'. Fucking nag.

Now we all live in some Southern area of the United States full of rolling fields and lots...and I mean LOTS of cows.

Johner and Christie were currently working full-time at a local garage with Vriess, who had received synthetic legs so he could go without his wheelchair. It was going really well, or so they tell me. Call handles all of their accounting and the customers, as none of the men are very....people-friendly, shall we say?

But the biggest surprise of all is that I, Ellen Ripley, am currently an English teacher at the local school. Strange, right? I didn't expect it either. But the school has an elevator system that goes straight from K-12. It's really ingenious. All of the kids are in different parts of the school and the little ones get to see what they do when they get older.

But as I end this journal, I want to mention that something odd happened a few weeks ago. I've been puking every morning. Plus whenever Vriess makes his special home-chili (my favorite), I puke or just get sick until the smell goes away.

Wonder what's wrong with me....Huh. Well, ending transmission now.

Call rubbed her eyes looking around the room, was that Ripley she heard puking her guts up...again? She climbed from the bed looking over at Vriess, asleep across the room sprawled out on his twin bed.

Chuckling slightly she walking into the bathroom to find Ripley leaning over the toilet. "Damn Ripley, that's the third time tonight, maybe you shouldn't eat his chili anymore." she said planting her hands on her hips.

The dark-haired clone glared at the re-made Second Generation AI, although the stare was ruined when she heaved, her pretty face disappearing back into the Porcelain God. "Sh-shut up..." she forced out, trying to keep her stomach where it belonged: inside of her body.

She'd seen blood and guts, but would rather not see her own.

Finally the heaving ended and she sat back, breathing heavily as her dark eyes stared up into the oddly emotional eyes of her best friend/daughter. It was odd when an AI became your best friend...and sometimes conscience.

"Tell the boys and you're scrap, Call, got it?" She said, voice still hoarse from the acid coating her throat. Before the younger brunette could speak up she shook her head. "Fine, I'll go to the doctor tomorrow...I've got a few sick days built up anyway."

Call threw her hands up defensively looking at Ripley. "Alright, I won't say a damn thing to the guys, nothing that they haven't noticed already." She replied taking a step toward her, pushing some of her dark brown hair from her eyes. "You would think they would learn how to cook women friendly foods, of course, they could give a shit less 'bout me." she said with a smirk.

Call couldn't help but think there was something else wrong with Ripley of course she was a clone, with ALIEN DNA running through her veins, hell she could be reacting badly to the Earth's atmosphere for all they knew, of course he going to the doctor and them running all sorts of tests could be just as bad an idea.

With a heavy sigh she fixed her eyes back on Ripley, dragging herself from her thoughts.

Ripley smirked, reaching up and ruffling the worried android's hair. "Ah, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She stood, making a slight sound of exertion as her hand went to her lower back. It had started hurting a bit more than normal...

The clone stared at the mirror for a moment, looking at her reflection. "Hey Call....do I look..." She sighed. There was no way to say this without sounding like a complete girl. "Do I look heavier?"

Call stared at Ripley for a second before really looking at her middle section, her mouth forming an "O". "You look a little.....fluffier..." she said arching an eyebrow. "But it's probably just the atmosphere getting to you, since we've came to earth, I've got well......hips...I don't look like a pre-pubescent boy anymore." she said with a startling laugh. "Ripley, did you...uh sleep with Johner?" she asked looking at her for a second, 'but it would be too soon for her to be "pregnant" wouldn't it?' she asked herself silently.

The question knocked Ripley a bit off-kilter and she fumbled to keep her balance for a second, both mentally and physically, as she stared in what could almost be called shock and embarrassment at the younger woman. "What? But...uh..." she blushed slightly, feeling the heat crawling over the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks. "Y...Yes."

Call choked, holding back what could only be described as laughter looking at Ripley's rosy red cheeks the color unaccustomed on her face.

"Well...here." she murmured grabbing the 'ready' kit from under the bathroom cabinet. She's often wondered why houses came prep with these now, of course now she knew, for people who couldn't understand why they were suddenly sick and achy. "It says pee on the stick wait 3 minutes and then if you are it'll tell you how far along you are....wow don'cha love technology?" she said with a howl of laughter finally escaping her lips.

Ripley stared at the white contraption in shock, almost in fear.

Now this was just too funny. Ellen Ripley had faced down insane androids, backstabbing 'friends' and dozens of murderous aliens. She was afraid of a simple pregnancy test?

Finally Ripley took it into her hands, staring at it. "But...there's no way I could be pregnant. There's absolutely no way." She said, almost as if to convince herself more than Call. "The doctors would have found it when they removed the queen..."

Call smirked looking at Ripley who'd gone pasty white. "Well let's see, you slept with Johner AFTER they removed the queen remember?" she replied running her index finger and her bird finger on the line between her eyebrows. Honestly she wasn't even human and she knew that was when Ripley more than likely conceived not PRIOR.

Smirking to herself she thought about how Ripley was going to break this to Johner.

'Uh Johner...?'

Huh?

'I'm pregnant'

What!

-sweat drop- 'You're the father'

I want PROOF!

Half laughing to herself she contemplated all the ways Ripley could slice from elbow to asshole. Ha she would love to see that.

Ripley sighed and then pushed Call out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Minutes after following the instructions, a small scream came from inside of the bathroom and the dull 'thump' of a body hitting the tiled floor.

Beside Ripley, who was sitting on the floor, sat the white pregnancy test...with its bright red word 'Pregnant, 3 Months Along' easily seen.

"Call? ...I'm pregnant..."

A snort of laughter echoing outside the door Call tried to reply, trying to make the laughter stop. "I couldn't tell." she replied pushing the door open very slightly staring at Ripley as Johner and Christie came stomping down the hallway toting guys ready for a fight. "What the hell is going on!?" Johner groaned looking at Call on the floor in front of the bathroom. "Nothing." she replied shutting the bathroom door.

The loud click of the lock sliding into place filled the ears of Johner and Christie, almost echoing through the empty hallway. "Go away!" Ripley called through the door, sounding rather put out and almost...was she scared?

No way could Ellen Ripley be scared.

Johner cocked an eyebrow at Call then looked to Christie. "What the fuck's her deal?" he asked looking back to Call who just shrugged which always suggested that she knew more than she was saying. Call looked up at Christie as if begging him to make Johner go away so Ripley doesn't flip. "Come on Johner, it's probably her time of the month of some shit." he said giving Call a nod. Johner wasn't buying it, he grabbed Call by the collar of her night shirt. "What aren't you telling me robo-girl?"

As though Ripley knew what was happening on the other side of the door, a bullet hole suddenly became obvious in the dent currently in the metal door. "JOHNER! Don't touch Call!"

Johner dropped Call and slammed his hand into the door, "What's goin on Ripley, you PMSing?" he retorted glaring down at Call who'd backed away from the door as if she knew Ripley was about to slam through and send his mind and body whirling around.

Christie stared at Call for a moment as if taking a hint and back up himself, he knew something was about to go down, just not what exactly.

"Huh Ripley, cat got your tongue, you gonna sit in there and tell me what to do, or are you gonna come out here at tell me not to touch Call?"

The door suddenly opened and Ripley stood there, inside the doorframe as she glared evenly at Johner. One thing she was glad of that they were the same height, but her arms were longer. It certainly made certain things...easier.

"Johner..." she hissed. "What was that you said a few weeks ago about us not needing condoms?" The question held a certain finality to it.

Christie looked like he was contemplating calling 911.

Well, that's it for the first chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed it!

I'll have the next installment up in…well, whenever I get a decent response, I guess.

Tee-hee! :P Review, darnit!


End file.
